video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas Goes Fishing and other stories
|re-release date = |catalogue number = VC1251 |rating = |running time = 50 minutes}}Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas Goes Fishing and Other Stories is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 11th October 1993. It contains nine episodes from Series 1 of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends in 1984 and it is a re-release of the 1988 release of "Troublesome Trucks and other stories". Episodes *'Troublesome Trucks' - James is sent back to pull trucks again. He has had a bad time with a long train, but with a little help from his friend Edward, he wins in the end. The Fat Controller is very pleased. *'James and the Express' - Gordon the big engine looks silly when the signalman forgets and switches him from the main line onto a loop. James has to pull the express instead, and is very proud. *'Thomas and the Guard' - Annie and Clarabel think Thomas is very silly when he starts off fast and leaves his guard behind. The guard isn't very pleased either *'Thomas Goes Fishing' - Thomas has always wanted to go fishing. One day he gets his chance, but it doesn't turn out quite the way he expected. *'Thomas, Terence and the Snow' - Thomas is always cheeky to Terence the Tractor about his caterpillar wheels. But the day comes when Thomas is very glad to have Terence around. *'Thomas and Bertie' - Thomas the Tank Engine and Bertie the Bus decide to stage their own version of the Great Race. *'Tenders and Turntables' - Sometimes things get very busy in the yard and The Fat Controller has to ask the big engines to do shunting. They don't like it and decide to take action. *'Trouble in the Shed' - The big engines go on strike so the Fat Controller decides to leave them to sulk and a new engine arrives in the yard, Percy the Saddle Tank. *'Percy Runs Away' - Henry, James and Gordon decide to go back to work, but Percy is careless on the main line and gets a shock. Credits Trivia *The whole cover shows an image from "The Trouble with Mud" *The ending credits from "Coal" are featured at the end of "Percy Runs Away". *Some of the releases of this video included a warped audio track with extra music playing over the narration, at times nearly drowning it out. Goofs * The description for "Troublesome Trucks" in the 1993 release says that Edward helped James whereas in the actual episode, James was happy was to pull the trucks himself. Opening (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends intro * Start of Troublesome Trucks (1984) Closing (with no trailer) * End of Percy Runs Away (1984) * End of Coal (1984)/Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends closing credits (Coal variant) * A Clearwater Features Production for Britt Allcroft Ltd (silent) (Short Version) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Original 1993 release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 by Sophie Aldred * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends intro * Start of Troublesome Trucks (1984) Closing (Original 1993 release) * End of Percy Runs Away (1984) * End of Coal (1984)/Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends closing credits (Coal variant) * A Clearwater Features Production for Britt Allcroft Ltd (silent) (Short Version) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV" and "The Wind in the Willows". Gallery ThomasgoesFishingandotherstories1993backcoverandspine.PNG|1993 back cover and spine Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas Goes Fishing and Other Stories (1993) (2).jpg|Re-release tape TroublesomeTruckstitlecard.png JamesandtheExpresstitlecard.png ThomasandtheGuardtitlecard.png ThomasGoesFishingUKtitlecard.png Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowUKtitlecard.png ThomasandBertieUKtitlecard.png TendersandTurntablesUKtitlecard.png TroubleintheShedUKtitlecard.png PercyRunsAwayUKtitlecard.png Thomas The Tank Engine andd Friends - Thomas Goes Fishing and Other Stories (UK VHS 1993) Cassette.png|Cassette Joblot-of-Thomas-the-Tank-Engine-and-Rosie-_57.jpg|Cassette with VCI Thomas-the-tank-engine-Thomas-goes-fishing-VHS-_57.jpg Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:2002 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 1 episodes (1984) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:Gullane Entertainment Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions